


It Can Wait

by Joyd



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Other, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 17:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6866035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joyd/pseuds/Joyd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Part of her is alarmed, but the rest of her has barely woken up."</i>
</p><p>It's too early to deal with Cross' bullshit.<br/>It's <i>always</i> too early to deal with Cross' bullshit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Can Wait

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kandayuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kandayuu/gifts).



> I wrote this ages ago, forgot about it, and now it doesn't fit in the Undergrad AU, mostly because Undergrad AU Klaud would never be surprised to wake up in bed with Winters and Klaud at the point this could possibly happen in that AU, so it's just gonna float on it's own.

There’s a warm body pressed up against Klaud’s side, possibly on their side if the leg thrown over hers is anything to go by. Part of her is alarmed, but the rest of her has barely woken up, has a wicked headache -hangover?-, and appreciates the solid, warm weight in a way she’ll never admit aloud. She shifts slowly, carefully, to glance at them from under her bangs and can just barely make out tan skin and thick muscle through the blur of sleep.

Winters, then.

Her shifting has apparently drawn the attention of a second someone she hadn’t noticed before, propped up against the headboard from the feel of it, because she feels them shift where her arm is pressed to their thigh. From the weak grunt she hazards a guess, confirming it by turning her head to the other side, just as slowly.

Definitely Cross, if the blur of red and faint smell of cigarettes are anything to go by.

She picks her head up slightly, finding him with a cloth draped over his eyes and an unlit cigarette between his lips. She doesn’t say anything, but he seems to notice her attention because he tilts his head towards her slightly.

“Klaud. Don’t panic, but I think we may have accidentally gotten married….”

He lifts his left hand, a shiny blur around his ring finger. A shift of her own makes her aware of the smooth, slight weight and feel of what is, undoubtedly, a matching one.

She considers it for a second, blinking slowly and considering her situation. Then she presses her forearm more firmly against his thigh, drops her face back into the pillow, and goes back to sleep.

It can wait.


End file.
